


Lady Luck Getting Fucked Like She Deserves

by cexi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, angelhusk, angelhusk smut, blowjob, hitachi magic wand, remote controller vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: Lady Luck and Angel Dust's first time.LADY LUCK BELONGS TO @MudTrash on twitter! Go follow her and give her some love!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Lady Luck Getting Fucked Like She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE READING:  
> Lady Luck is essentially Husk in drag, but with mine and MudTrash's beautiful au incorporated into her. Reminder, we do not own Husk in drag, that's stupid, but we do own the au behind her. She goes by female pronouns while dressed up, but by male pronouns while not. She is referred to with female pronouns in this fic.   
> Have fun with this!

Hot kisses and smeared lipstick smothered Lady’s lips, and heavy purrs emitted from her chest. This felt nice. This felt really nice. 

There was tongue now, and she had to keep from pulling away in surprise before Angel guided her closer, so gentle and so romantic and so soft, Lady moaned. 

“Good?” Angel murmured against her lips, and Lady nodded. 

“Fuck,” Lady sighed, reaching back to grip at the headboard, as Angel trailed hot, messy kisses from her lips, to the side of her throat, then her collarbone. She bit her lip, tilting her head back to give him more room to work with. 

She tensed as Angel reached around to unlace her corset.

“Careful-” she hissed.

Angel kissed her cheek, sweetly.

“I got you,” he murmured. 

Lady let out a soft breath as she felt him undo the laces. She could breathe again. Stifling a few coughs, she met Angel’s worried gaze, who ran his hands along her sides.

“How long?”

“Twelve hours..” Lady answered with a shrug.

Angel frowned. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

Lady shrugged again, glancing away for a moment. Then, she was kissed again, softly and sweetly. It made her melt. Angel was so soft. She kissed him back with a sigh, her body arching into him, and Angel ran his hands along her hips and thighs. 

“Not if you keep kissin’ me like that,” Lady answered with a shiver, as she felt Angel’s hands wander to the fluffy tits he made her earlier. “Mm…”

“You’re tense. Relax, babe,” Angel whispered, his voice smooth and rich like warm butter. 

“I dunno how,” Lady answered, biting her lip. “The foreplay’s always good, but…”

Angel’s brows furrowed, and he tilted his head to the side as he gazed at her, careful and gentle. 

“But..?”

Lady’s cheeks flushed, and she looked away again. Angel kissed her again, soft and sweet. Lady kissed him back, the tension in her body melting away yet again.

“But,” Lady sighed against his lips. “It always hurts…”

Angel paused, pulled away from the kiss, and blinked. Twice. Three times. 

Lady fidgeted. 

“....It’s not supposed to hurt…” Angel replied. “Fuck, babe, who’s been fuckin’ you?”

Lady scoffed.  
“Who hasn’t been?”

Angel shook his head, cupping Lady’s face in his hands.

“Sex is supposed to feel good, baby. It’s not supposed to hurt, not even your first time.”

It was Lady’s turn to blink.  
“...I always thought good sex was a myth…”

“What?” Angel shook his head again. “No. No, no, no. Oh my god, have you really never had good sex before? Baby…”

Lady bit her lip, hard, her cheek’s a bright shade of red, as her ears lowered and her tail began to flick nervously.   
“This is embarrassin’... I’m sorry..”

“No! No, no, it ain’t your fault! It’s those gross rando guys that touch ya, and Val’s.”

Lady shrugged.

“Or, it’s because I’m not good at my job.”

“If you weren’t good at your job, you wouldn’t be here,” Angel answered with another kiss to her lips. “Let me make you feel good tonight. I’ll make you forget about all those gross guys, and Val, and everybody else who ever hurt you.”

Lady hummed, spreading her legs as Angel pressed closer to her body. She held the headboard tighter, sighing and simply giving a nod. 

She had sex with random people all the time. She could do it with somebody she really liked for once.

Angel smiled, keeping the kiss soft.

“Mm… ‘Kay, I know what to do first.” Angel pulled away and sat up, reaching into his nightstand drawer.

Lady let go of the headboard and propped herself up by her elbows.  
“What’re you plannin’?”

Angel smirked, pulling out his trusty magic wand vibrator. 

Lady blinked.  
“Oh… Oh, you have one of those?” 

Angel kissed the head of the wand.  
“It’s my favorite. Does the job in minutes. How long does it usually take you to get off?”

“Um…” Lady shrugged. “I uh… I usually don’t…”

“Oh boy…” Angel sighed, smiling. “Well, get ready.”

Lady licked her lips, her heart fluttering anxiously. She’d hardly been the one receiving pleasure before. 

“Just relax.” Angel kissed her, then began kissing down her body again. “I’ll go slow. We can take our time.”

Lady shivered, spreading her legs again. Her body was already beginning to respond, her dick in the early stages of arousal in her panties. 

Angel trailed kisses down her chest, then her tummy, and finally reached between her legs. Lady shivered, nervous. Why was she so nervous? Tons of people had taken off her panties before.

But none had been as patient and gentle as Angel was being right now. Normally, the Johns would just rip them off and go to town, but not Angel.

No, Angel was taking his time, carefully sliding them down her legs and admiring her thighs, before setting them aside and gently prying open her legs.

Lady was definitely hard now, the anticipation was getting to her.

Angel wrapped his hand around her dick, so soft and so lightly, that Lady shivered. Nobody ever touched her like this. 

“This okay?” Angel murmured, slowly stroking her.

Lady nodded, covering her mouth with her knuckles with a shudder. 

“Yeah,” she breathed.

Angel took the wand, and put it on the lowest setting. Lady gasped as she felt it touch her shaft, blushing hard now.

“F-fuck,” she shivered. 

Angel kissed the inside of her thigh, gently moving the head of the wand from her balls, all the way to the tip, and down again, working it in a slow and steady motion.

She’d never felt anything like this before. Sure, she’d used vibrators before. But those were always in her, and there simply to get the boys turned on while they fucked her mouth or something.

This? This was so attentive and sensual, and soft and-

“Oh god-” Lady gasped, as Angel turned the vibration setting up a notch. Angel smirked, watching her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Lady spread her legs a little wider, biting her lip as her chest rose and fell with each sharp breath. 

“Ooh that’s good,” she sighed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. “Mm…”

“Lemme use my mouth on ya~” Angel purred, nuzzling the inside of her thigh.

Lady could only nod. Fuck, how long had it been since she’d recieved good oral? Or oral at all?

“Oh- Fuck-!” Lady gasped. Angel’s mouth was wet and burning hot, surrounding all sides of her shaft and sinking lower, lower, the wand nestled perfectly against her perineum and buzzing loudly as Angel turned it up another level. “Hnngg- oh- God-!”

Her mind was blank, nothing but white hot pleasure filled her brain while her back arched and her head tilted back, yowls and cries of pleasure leaving her open mouth.

Suddenly, she was cumming, thick white ropes of her seed shooting down Angel’s throat. He swallowed it up expertly, his eyes closed while he suckled every last drop. He pulled away with a soft breath, licking his lips and glancing up to her.

“You good?” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her limp shaft, and Lady whined at the sensitivity with a shudder. 

“Oh my god..” Lady wheezed, gasping for breath. “Fuck…”

Angel smiled.   
“You lasted about a minute and thirty seconds, maybe,” he chuckled. “Good job~”

“Hnnn…” Lady moaned, running her hands over her face. “Fuck…”

“Aw, baby,” Angel laughed, moving up to hold her during her high. “Was that too much?”

Lady shook her head.  
“No,” she breathed. “So fuckin’ good. Haven’t came that hard in ages- Holy shit...”

Angel kissed her cheek, sweetly, moving some of her hair out of her face.  
“Again?”

“Fuckin’ please,” Lady answered, quickly, pulling Angel in for a rough kiss.

“Mm…” Angel smirked against her lips. “Fuck, baby. Don’t you need to recover?”

“Nah,” Lady murmured between kisses. “Fuck recovery. Fuck me.”

“Shit, really?” 

Lady nodded, tracing her claws along Angel’s sides.   
“You hard?”

“Yeah,” Angel chuckled, his cheeks flushing as he touched their foreheads together. “Damn, you’re sexy.”

Lady smiled. She liked that. She was sexy? She was sexy, and she’d please her man tonight. 

“Take off your clothes,” Lady told him before kissing him again, hard. Angel shivered, swooning. 

When they pulled away from the kiss, Angel was quick to pull his sweater over his head and toss it aside. He did the same with his skirt, tugging it off and discarding it. He wasn’t wearing any panties, he hardly ever did. 

“I gotta prep you first, baby,” Angel purred, cupping her cheek in his hand. Lady pressed a kiss to his palm, then nibbled his finger. Damn, she was hot. 

“I like pain.”

“Not this kind, trust me,” Angel chuckled, pecking her lips. “Lube makes everythin’ better. You’ve been fucked with no lube before, haven’t you?”

Lady nodded.

“And it hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Like hell.”

“Exactly. So~” Angel smirked as he reached into his nightstand again, and pulled out two items. A pretty pink box with a bow on top, and a bottle of lube. 

“What’s that?” Lady hummed, tilting her head to the side curiously as her nose twitched.

“Oh, this~?” Angel chuckled, opening the box. He pulled out a vibrator. A pink one, with rhinestones at the handle. 

“Oh… That’s…”

“I got this as a gift,” Angel chuckled, stroking the shaft of the vibe with a smirk and a sigh. “It’s nice, real nice, babe. You’ll fuckin love this. And look.” He grinned, and pulled out a matching pink and sparkly remote. 

Lady fucking melted.

“Yeah, fuck.” Lady nodded, licking her lips. “I want that.”

“Yeah?” Angel giggled, switching it on with the remote. Lady gulped, and nodded again. “Be a good girl, and turn around.” He turned it back off, grinning.

Lady did just that. She turned around, and raised her pretty ass in the air, her head in her arms as her tail flicked back and forth. Fuck, she wanted it so bad it wasn’t funny.

Angel cooed, brushing a finger against Lady’s wet hole. She squeaked, tensing, and Angel chuckled.

“Baby, just relax, I got you.” He pet her thigh, soothingly, pouring some lube over his fingers before touching her there again.

Lady shivered, burying her face in her arms as she began to relax. Angel knew what he was doing, right? He’d take care of her, she was in good hands. 

“Eek-!” Lady squealed and tensed again as Angel gently pushed the tip of his finger in.

“Baby,” Angel murmured. “Does it hurt?”

“I.. No, but-” Lady swallowed. “I feel like my body expects it to.”

“It won’t, I’ll be extra careful,” Angel reassured, petting her tail. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Lady nodded, exhaling a soft breath as her muscles began to relax again. 

“Okay,” she answered, closing his eyes. She felt Angel slip his finger in, slowly, gently, and she couldn’t help but smile. He was so careful with her. 

“Another,” Angel warned, before beginning to work in his other finger. 

Lady shivered, her breaths shaky as she felt herself being stretched some more.  
“Hn..”

“Does it hurt?”

“Ngh.. No, it just feels weird,” she answered, biting her lip.

“It should feel better, right.. about… now.” 

“Ohh-! That’s- Mm…~”

Angel chuckled at Lady’s reaction, rubbing at her prostate with a couple of curled fingers. 

“What is- Hahh god~” She curled her hips, grinding into the delicious feeling as a pleasure filled smile crept on her lips. 

“One more,” Angel cooed, pressing a kiss to the back of her thigh. He prodded in his ring finger this time. Lady was pleasantly distracted at this point, wondering when she’d get to feel that feeling again. She huffed impatiently, bucking her hips, and Angel smirked, easily pushing in the rest of his finger.

“Patience, babe, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Fuck me.”

“All in due time~” Angel teased her prostate again, met with a shaky moan from the hot piece of ass in front of him, then pulled his fingers out.

Lady whined. 

“You want the vibe or not?” Angel reminded her, and Lady was quick to nod.

“Good girl,” Angel praised.

Lady blushed. She liked that. She liked that a lot. Did she like being praised?

Angel noted her blush as he squirted a generous amount of lube on the vibe, giving it a few pumps with his fist. 

When he pressed the tip to her hole, Lady whined, pushing back against it, eager to have something in her again. Angel licked his lips as he watched her hole swallow the vibe effortlessly.

When it was all the way in, Angel slapped her ass, and Lady moaned, surprising herself.

“Shit-” she gasped. Her cock was hard and dripping. She was so fucking horny, it wasn’t even fair. “Angel, please.”

“I got you,” Angel murmured, rubbing her thigh. “Ready?”

Lady nodded, her tail lashing from side to side, impatiently. 

Angel smirked, and pressed the button on the far right side of the remote. Since Lady was being so impatient, he decided to give her a good time.

Lady’s eyes snapped open, and she heard a loud whine. Shit that was her.  
“Oh my g-god!” she gasped, clawing at the sheets. “F-Fuck!”

Angel giggled, slapping her pretty little ass again. He put it on the highest setting, of course. She loved it. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-” Lady rambled, her breaths heavy and loud as she nuzzled the pillows, claws pulling at the sheets and blankets. “Shit!”

"Good girl," Angel praised, gently rubbing up and down her upper back. "It isn't too high? You don't want me to turn it down?"

"No!" Lady moaned, tail twitching. "D-Don't stop- Hahh don't stop!"

"Mm, okay~" Angel rubbed the rim of her stretched out hole, relishing in her pleasure filled noises.

"Hnnnn-" Lady whined, rubbing her face against the soft sheets. "Angel- Fuck, please-!"

"Hm? Please what, pretty girl?" Angel hummed, grinning as he leaned into her. 

"Fuck me- I want it," Lady whimpered, tearing at the sheets with her claws. "I want you."

"You don't wanna cum first?" Angel teased, tracing the rim of her stretched hole around the vibe.

"I wanna cum with your cock in me-" Lady gasped, pushing into his touch. "Wreckin' and fuckin' up my insides."

"I love it when you talk dirty~"

"I'll talk dirtier while you're fuckin' me."

Angel kissed her sweaty cheek, then turned the vibe to it's lowest setting before gently pulling it out. Lady moaned, her hole clenching around nothing before relaxing again. 

Angel squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hard cock before giving it a few strokes. He was so fucking wet, dripping precum onto the sheets as he watched Lady go livid with a vibe up her ass. She was too sexy for her own good. He'd make sure she knew just how hot she was. 

Lady was purring, loud, practically a motorboat, kneading at the sheets as her tail swished to and fro. Angel petted the underside of her tail, and Lady squeaked at the sensitivity.

"Jesus-!"

"Heh, sorry," Angel snickered. "You just look so cute."

"I ain't cute," Lady huffed. "I'm horny."

Angel smiled, admiring her ass and fondling, as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her hole.  
"Ready?"

Lady nodded, her purring picking up.   
"Fuck yeah."

Angel rubbed her lower back, and began to push in. 

Lady whined, impatiently pushing her ass back to get more of him in.

"Shit," Angel hissed, biting his tongue at just how wet and tight she was. He bottomed out, gently rubbing her sides. "How you feelin'?"

Lady grinded her hips back, panting.  
"Start movin'," she shuddered. "I want you to fuck me hard."

Angel purred, kissing her shoulder as he loomed over her, pulling out halfway before thrusting back in.

"Fuck- yes," Lady whimpered, grasping the sheets. "More."

"Whatever you say, pretty girl," Angel breathed, hips thrusting at a steady pace. "Fuck~"

Lady moaned, tail flicking and thrashing.   
"Harder- Fuck me like I'm your fuckin' bitch, daddy."

Angel smacked her ass, then grabbed her by her shoulders. He aimed straight for her prostate, and happily soaked in her cries of pleasure once he found it. 

"Ah shit-!" Lady gasped, her fur bristling. "Fuck, yes, just like that!"

Angel tilted his head back with a moan, biting his lip while he fucked into her. 

"Shit, babe," he panted. He gazed down to where they were connected, watching as Lady's hole so effortlessly took Angel's cock, over and over again. 

He reached around, taking her dick in his hand and stroking at the same pace of his thrusts.

"Good girl," he praised, voice rough with sex as he pounded into her. "You're fuckin' gorgeous."

Lady keened, drooling onto the sheets, quivering and shaking. She could barely speak, high pitched moans and whines spilling from her lips. 

"What happened to the dirty talk, huh?" Angel cooed, gipping her petite ass with his second pair of hands. He blew his bangs out of his face, giving a few particularly hard thrusts into her. Lady cried out. "You ain't speakin' clear enough." 

"Harder- More, please please please!" Lady struggled to say, squirming. "Wreck me!"

With a kiss to her shoulder, he nibbled there and fucked her, hard. He held her hand, their knuckles turning white in sync as he soaked in her cries and moans. At one point he heard her say a few "I love you,"s, to which he responded by kissing her cheek, and neck and shoulder, sweet and chaste, which did not match the pace at which he was pounding into her, but were appreciated and loved by Lady anyway.

Lady came without warning, an animalistic yowl pushing past her chest, and her hole tightening immensely. Angel slapped her ass again, panting hard, and rubbed her back through it, slowing down his thrusts.

Lady shivered and moaned quietly during the afterglow, blinking away tears and nuzzling the sheets.  
"Fuck," she breathed. "Fuck... Oh my god..."

"You okay, doll?"

Lady nodded, smiling.  
"Fuck, yes," she breathed. "I've never been- that was... Fuck..."

Angel chuckled, kissing her cheek.   
"Cute."

"Did you cum?" Lady asked, turning her head to look back at him.

"Not yet, babe."

"Lemme fix that~"

Lady shifted so Angel could pull out, then turned around to face him. She guided him so that he was straddling her chest. 

Angel blinked.  
"Are you...?"

Lady gripped his thighs, kissing the sensitive skin there.

"You made me feel young again tonight," she purred. "Lemme please my man~"

And with that, she opened her mouth.

Angel cursed under his breath, carding his fingers through her hair, gently, and pushed in. Her spiky tongue felt rough and oversensitive, but her saliva and wet mouth made up for it. He closed his eyes, letting her work. She moaned around his cock, her claws brushing against his thighs. She felt some of his pussy juices drip onto her chest, and realized he was fingering himself while his cock was in her throat. 

Shit, he was hot. 

"Mm, fuck," Angel whined, hips bucking as his thighs trembled. "Lady, you gotta slow down or-"

Lady only moaned, taking him further down his throat. 

Angel whimpered, fingers clutching at her hair as his body curled, head dipped between his shoulders.  
"Fuck, yes-"

He came easily, releasing into Lady's throat, who swallowed it easily and without complaint. She sucked him dry, lapping up every bit of cum before pulling back, licking her lips. 

Angel scooted down so she was off of her chest, and happily laid with her, nuzzling her neck with soft kisses.

"I love you," Angel sighed, resting his eyes.

"I love you too," Lady hummed, a satisfied smile on her lips, gently scratching his back. "Thanks for tonight."

They laid like this for a while, Lady rubbing Angel's thigh and Angel nuzzling her chest. Until Lady spoke up, a mischievous grin evident in her voice.

"...Wanna go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
